


Riesling

by Haruchiru



Series: The Witching Hour [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruchiru/pseuds/Haruchiru
Summary: Setsuna and Taiki spend some quality time together.





	Riesling

**Author's Note:**

> This complementary chapter features the pairing of Meiou Setsuna and Kou Taiki. It involves the outing the pair had in chapter 2 of The Witching Hour, but isn't strictly necessary to be read to follow through the main story's plot.
> 
> So this I consider chapter 2.5 of The Witching Hour series... and basically it can be skipped if desired. But being the Setsuiki fan I am, decided on some pleasurable indulging between them. 
> 
> Warning: It contains smut. Lots of it. lol Enjoy~

Keys slowly rattled as Taiki opened the studio door. The brunet proceeded to turn on the light switches that brought the apartment to life. Taiki politely requested Setsuna’s purse and coat. Bowing to her, he welcomed her to his place. 

Nodding her head in gratitude, Setsuna surrendered the requested belongings to the man. Both placed their shoes near the entrance before walking on the pristine cherrywood floors.

“Please, by all means, make yourself comfortable,” Taiki invited as he put away Setsuna’s belongings and hung his coat.

The décor of the studio was subtle, yet elegant, featuring elements of olden Japan. A stunning large painting featuring koi and water lilies, adorned with silver and golden accents, hovered over an equally exquisite black lacquer rattan and bamboo Asian sofa. On it sat pillows of different sizes, in hues of gold and silver. Potted bamboo trees rested to each side of the elegant sofa, and a matching coffee table sat in front of it with a neatly stacked tower of books on its corner.

The green-haired woman made her way to the sofa, she composedly sat. Setsuna crossed her legs and made herself comfortable.

“I hope you like the place. It’s not too big, but it’s my favorite studio,” expressed Taiki in a trivial, sheepish tone.

“I like the aesthetics very much. You mentioned this is one of the places you own and share with your brothers?”

“Yes, but as you might have noticed, I am the one that mostly frequents it,” added Taiki in a bemused tone as he made his way to the wine rack in the kitchen.

An elegant bookcase filled with books of all sorts stood at the opposite side of the couch. 

Even though oriental furnishings predominated the place, Setsuna couldn’t help but notice the different framed photos and images that featured Taiki’s brothers and their beloved princess. Also, some pictures featuring landscapes, animals, and plants unfamiliar to Earth ornamented the place. Her lips curved to a pleased smile.

“Would you like to listen to some music?” inquired the brunet, interrupting Setsuna's thoughts.

Setsuna tilted her head and smiled. “Sure. Impress me.”

Taiki felt a small lump in his throat as he stared at the dazzling woman. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at her request. 

He proceeded to browse through his extensive music library. Taiki opted to play some smooth jazz that filled the studio with it’s distinguishing swings, syncopations, and improvisations.

“I hope it is to your liking. How about some wine?” offered Taiki, pointing at the few bottles of wine that were inside a rack.

“Getting onto the alcohol already?” Setsuna teased with a playful tone.

Taiki’s cheeks brightened up and he looked to his side. Crimson eyes warmed at the sheepish man.

“No I, I was just offering to, I didn’t meant…” stuttered Taiki.

The Time Keeper giggled. “Surprisingly, you seem to look more handsome and charming when you blush. Very likely, this is why Michiru teases Haruka so often,” she added, making Taiki blush even more.

“Yes please, I would like wine,” Setsuna requested after giggling again.

Taiki coughed and cleared his throat, "W-would you like some snacks as well?”

“No, thank you. I am still quite full from our dinner. The wine will suffice,” Setsuna politely declined.

“Very well, What kind?”

“What do you have?” she asked, amused as she noticed how Taiki had failed his attempt to mask his nervousness; made obvious by the fidgeting inside of his pants pocket.

Taiki cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “There’s some Pinot Noir, Cabernet Sauvignon, Riesling…”

“Some Riesling, please.”

Taiki raised his eyebrow, amused. “You certainly didn’t strike me as the sweet white wine type.”

Setsuna smiled smugly. “There’s many things you don’t know about me.”

“Many fascinating things that I am dying to learn about,” Taiki added while hooding his eyes and pouring wine in two glasses. 

Setsuna smiled embarrassed and swiftly looked out the window to gaze at the radiant moon.

“Ah, the luminescent pearl in the starry sky looks dazzling tonight,” vocalized the brunet with a melodious tone as he offered Setsuna her drink.

Setsuna nodded her head gratefully.

“This Riesling is from a very fine selection,” he explained.

Nodding, Setsuna brought the glass close to her nose and inhaled the Riesling’s aroma. “It has a pleasing aromatic, nectarine sweetness,” she observed before sipping some of the transparent liquid. Setsuna could feel in her mouth how the wine's prominent citrus taste clashed with different herbal spices and floral teas. She savored the wine with delight.

“Well?”

“It’s exquisite.”

“Great,” exclaimed Taiki, happily taking a sip of his own.

For a few minutes they sat, looking at each other and occasionally sipping their wine, Setsuna more than Taiki. Analytical crimson eyes studied the tense man as Setsuna kept taking sips of the rich liquor. 

“I believe you’ve grown fond of the ‘77’s Nikolaihof Vinothek Riesling,” kidded Taiki as he stared at the woman brooding over a nearly empty glass. “Would you like some more?” he asked.

“Please.” she mentioned while emptying her glass and offered it to her host.

Taiki quickly complied and refilled his partner's glass. This time he brought the bottle and placed it on the coffee table in case it was needed once more.

“Michiru is my wine drinking partner,” began Setsuna to say as she bent forward and picked up the wine bottle to analyze it better, “I better suggest her to try this one. It’s delicious.”

“Ah, does Haruka-san join you as well?”

Setsuna lightly giggled, “She does, but can barely manage after the second glass.”

Taiki tilted his head and raised an eyebrow making Setsuna giggle harder.

“She gets sleepy really quick. I remember a time she pushed herself and Michiru and I ended up carrying her to bed.”

“Oh my.” chuckled Taiki.

“Please don’t tell her I told you though.” Setsuna teased as she kept sipping from her glass.  
“I promise I won’t bring it up, and by the way, in Haruka-san’s defense, Seiya’s alcohol tolerance is quite mediocre too.” Taiki chuckled.

Setsuna refiled her glass a third time. “Your idea of getting me drunk is working really well,” she joked. 

The brunet felt warmth creeping up his neck and onto his ears, which intensified when she giggled at him.

“I’m teasing you, Taiki-san. And yes, it's true, you sure do look cuter when flustered,” Setsuna added.

Taiki scratched his neck and gave the woman a sheepish smile.

Deciding that she needed to let the poor man off the hook, Setsuna tried to behave. 

“How did you ended up with this place?” asked the curious woman as she took another sip of the white wine.

The brunet coughed. “Well, when we first became celebrities, we were offered a variety of places we could choose from to practice or record our music. And also places to retreat from the hecticness that came along with being famous. As I mentioned before, we own a few places, but this is my favorite one. It’s furthest from the bustling heart of Tokyo.” 

Taiki giggled, “At first Seiya and Yaten agreed to get this place. But after the first long drive and realizing how far it was from civilization and its modern commodities, they were completely discouraged from returning.”

“Thus this place turning out to be yours,” Setsuna concluded.

Taiki nodded. “Yes, by technicism.” 

Setsuna giggled once more at the young man. “Taiki-san, you are bolder than I thought. Taking me, a delicate femme, to your private place.”

The brunet coughed. “Per contract, it's still a studio that belongs to the Three Lights,” he defended himself.

Setsuna took another sip. “By technicism,” she clarified.

“Yes.”

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds trying to remain serious until they were unable to contain their laughter over the silliness of their exchange. 

Setsuna took another sip of wine. Damn, the liqueur tasted amazing. She looked out the window again and smiled. She hadn't felt this content and light in a very long time. Today had turned out to be one fine day, and she had Haruka to thank for it.

Setsuna’s tan skin was bathed by the warm moonlight. Taiki swallowed hard at the beauty before him.

“My mission is to guarantee that the outstanding brilliance of the Moon is always everlasting,” expressed Setsuna as she gazed at the moon with nostalgia.

Taiki looked at the solemn Time Keeper with awe and adoration. There was no senshi more committed to her duties and devoted to her sacred oath than the woman sitting beside him. 

“A mission you have successfully employed so far, enigmatic Time Hermit,” he added, sipping his wine.

“Time Hermit?” asked Setsuna tilting her head.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Taiki began apologetically.

“No, it’s alright. Actually, I like the nickname.” Setsuna gave Taiki a desolate smile. “Sadly though, being a Time Hermit has its downsides.”

“I can certainly believe so,” whispered the thoughtful Star Light. 

“Solitude and isolation being some of them, I imagine,” he added.

Setsuna took a deep breath and slowly nodded. Taiki winced and placed his free hand on Setsuna's cheek. She tilted her head to favor his touch, then covered his hand with her free one. Taiki found it tortuous and unjust that such a special woman like the one before him had to endure painstakingly long periods of social confinement and lack of freedom for the sake of her duty and position.

Saddened crimson eyes observed pitiful mauve ones. 

“It’s been so long since I have allowed myself this,” she said, nostalgia buffering her voice.

“This?” Taiki tilted his head.

“This intimacy Maker,” she answered with a shy smile.

“Oh,” Taiki acknowledged with a sympathetic smile. 

“Me too Pluto,” he added, looking downcast.

“Taiki, are those flowers from Kinmoku?” asked Setsuna as she pointed to the photograph of a long stemmed, azure-leafed, lilac plant.

“Yes. The Percorse is native to my home planet Kinmoku. Just like planet Earth, my planet is enriched with a fascinating variety of climates, flora and fauna.”

“It truly sounds like an engrossing planet,” she retorted, taking another sip of wine. “I would love to see the many beauties of Kinmoku one day.”

Taiki smiled heartwarmly. “Just let me know when. I would be honored to be your tour guide.”

Setsuna’s lips crooked to a smile. “I wonder if the tour guide has a studio in Kinmoku that he wouldn’t mind showing me as well.”

Taiki giggled sheepishly. “I would love to show you my home there, as well as many more things.”

Pausing, Setsuna bit her bottom lip before giving Taiki a fixed look and offering him a sultry smile. 

“Many more things? I am intrigued.” Setsuna said taking the last sip of wine from her glass before placing it on the coffee table. She bent towards Taiki and gave him a kiss. 

Taiki gasped as he felt Setsuna’s sweetened tongue languidly circling inside his mouth.

“Set…suna…” he was barely able to speak between gasps and moans. 

Wrapping her arms around the brunet, Setsuna brought him closer. Taiki responded by quickening the entanglement of their tongues and saliva. 

Taiki suddenly came to a halt. He abruptly stopped the kiss when he felt a wandering hand pressed against his throbbing penis.

Questioning and confused crimson eyes stared at his dazed and alarmed gaze.

“What’s wrong? Is my kissing bad?”

“Oh, by the heavens, no! I can hardly conjure words to describe the divinity of this kiss, and the overwhelming sensations that I’m feeling,” explained the flustered Star Light as he tried catching his breath. “But…”

Setsuna tilted her head. “But?”

Quivering, slightly sweaty hands held Setsuna's. “As much as I want this, that I yearn for this, I want to make sure you are comfortable with it,” he verbalized, downcast with blushing cheeks. “Because I like you. I... have liked you for a long time.” 

Setsuna scrutinized the usually self-composed man and reflected upon his words. 

“I would hate for you to think that I want to take advantage of you or for you to feel bad in any way because we made out while under the influence of alcohol.” He took one olive hand to his lips and kissed it.

Yes, Setsuna felt slightly lightheaded and less restrained than normal, but she couldn’t totally blame the wine on the stirring sensations she felt in Taiki’s presence. The brunet’s masculinity, his scent, his sophistication, the way he uttered his words, the way he looked at her… Each one of those things she had felt attracted to for quite some time. And now, the fact that she knew he liked her back, intensified the desire she felt to claim the fine-looking lyricist in front of her.

“I like you too, Kou Taiki,” she told the brunet with hooded eyes filled with longing.

Setsuna took a deep breath and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and boldness take over her. 

“If this is something we both want, we might as well go ahead… and...claim… it,” she seductively expressed between kisses until finally shoving her tongue back into his mouth.

Taiki's eyes rolled back as he took in the overwhelming bolts of electricity consuming every cell in his body as Setsuna's kisses claimed his now fragile sanity. The engulfed pair fell on top of the scattered pillows. 

Both of Taiki’s hands wandered Setsuna’s back. The Time Keeper hungrily claimed Taiki’s lips and tongue. She grinned when she felt the throbbing heat underneath her sex. Nibbling Taiki’s bottom lip one last time, Setsuna sat back and stared at the dazed man.

“I want to see all that is Kou Taiki. Like, for example, what is confined underneath this silken shirt,” Setsuna explained as she proceeded to unbutton Taiki’s long-sleeved shirt.

With nimble movements, Taiki's shirt fell on the floor. Crimson eyes stared with desire at the faintly defined six-pack of the oldest Kou.

“For being so slender, you have decently defined muscles,” Setsuna observed as she traced them with her index finger.

Taiki moaned and looked with bedroom eyes at the olive-skinned seductress. Setsuna bent down and encircled an aroused nipple with her tongue. Ensuring not to neglect the other, she massaged it with her fingers.

Thrusting his hips and groin into her, Taiki moaned and gasped as Setsuna titillated him. Then, deciding it was about time to care for Taiki's neglected sexual organ, Setsuna descended and began unbuttoning his trousers.

Lifting his hips, Taiki helped Setsuna remove the suddenly annoying trousers and briefs. With a few deft tucks, they joined the shirt on the floor.

Setsuna bit her bottom lip as she admired the exposed, throbbing cock.

“Is it… satisfactory?” inquired Taiki bashfully.

Assenting her head with a luscious grin, Setsuna began massaging the moist tip with her fingers.

“Very,” she added, giving the cock a thirsty look. The enraptured Taiki moaned and cried as Setsuna lubricated his cock with her saliva and began a slow-paced handjob.

“How’s this?” Setsuna asked and grinned at the lustful brunet’s incomprehensible words and gasps of air.

Setsuna hastened her pace. For a few minutes, she stroked the shaft up and down in alternating and maddening rhythms and speeds. The fluidity of her strokes were driving Taiki mental. 

“Set...suna,” the poet spoke between breaths and moans as the woman torturously apprehended Taiki’s scrotum with her free hand and began massaging it. 

“I-if you keep this up…” he continued in the lowest of tones as his sight became cloudy.

Taking the hint, Setsuna slowed down, wanting to delay his orgasm.

Satisfied with her handjob skills, Setsuna bent down and brushed her burgundy lips around Taiki's gland. Then she licked the sensitive frenulum ever so slowly. Exhilarating sensations inundated Taiki’s mind as he took in the arousing sensations Setsuna bestowed upon him.

Between moans and gasps, Taiki held to the sofa’s pillow. Setsuna languorously encircled the glans of the penis as her lustful red eyes stared at Taiki’s bewitched expression. 

Taiki stared at Setsuna in a dream-like state. Never before had he been interested in affairs of sexual nature until he met Sailor Pluto. Since then, more and more often he would envision himself being beguiled by the tantalizing seductions of the mysterious, attractive woman. From wet dreams to masturbation, the poet’s mind was tainted with erotic visualizations of Meiou Setsuna. 

Taiki hadn’t imagined the unworldly magnitude that entailed having the mysterious Sailor Pluto perform a heavenly fellatio to him. Setsuna’s plump, burgundy lips, enticed his penis while she stared at him with her intense crimson eyes. Never had Taiki thought a look like that could be so hot and arousing. If there was such a place as Heaven, he might as well be in it.

Encouraged and inspired by Taiki’s entranced state, Setsuna kept sucking and taking her head up and down the enlarged dick in a maddening rhythm. 

Panting with exertion, Taiki winced as he found harder to contain his orgasm with each passing second. Acknowledging he had reached his limit, Taiki tapped Setsuna’s head in a precautionary manner. Setsuna then intensified her pace while slurping on Taiki’s penis until she felt him tense underneath her. Setsuna whimpered in satisfied delight as her mouth filled with Taiki’s warm cum. 

Throwing his head backwards, the lyricist cried out as he felt countless currents of electricity run through his limbs. The verdant-haired woman whimpered in delight as she felt her own sex pulsate in thirsty, exasperating jealousy.

Tensing and toe curling, Taiki grabbed the sofa as Setsuna kept sucking his cock. His intensifying moans only fueled the aroused Time Keeper to continue moving her head up and down in a fluid motion until she made him cum a second time. 

Rolling her eyes in a luscious way, Setsuna slowly retracted from the throbbing, flaccid penis. She licked her lips, savoring Taiki’s cum. The warm and sweet liquid of the Kinmokuan was delectable. Biting her lower lip, Setsuna decided that Taiki’s addicting love juice had became her new favorite treat even more so than the delicious wine she had recently drank.

Deep panting, bathed in sweat and heart pounding, the twitching brunet stared at the ceiling with a far-away gaze. Deciding to let the still spasming Taiki recover, Setsuna laid herself next to the fatigued Star Light with a grin.

“Satiated?” she asked the vegetative man after a few minutes.

Slowly, he nodded to the gorgeous woman with a stupified, dazed smile crooking his lips. Setsuna giggled once more.

“W-where… How did you become such an amazing sexual deity?” Taiki inquired, breathless and still unable to move.

“I have had quite some time to research.” She winked at him while licking the leftover semen from her index finger.

Glazed mauve eyes watched with aroused delight how Setsuna ever-so-seductively licked her finger.

“This is a problem.” She observed before confessing. ”It tastes too good.” 

Taking a deep breath and finally beginning to feel some sensation in his extremities, Taiki repositioned himself into a more comfortable position. “I’m glad to know you like it as much as you seemed to enjoy devouring me,” he kidded between pants.

Setsuna giggled. “You have no idea my dear Maker.”

Giving the woman a pensive look, Taiki reflected on the events that had just taken place and thought it was time to return the favor. Moving on top of Setsuna with a fluid motion, Taiki began trailing hot and wet kisses on Setsuna’s neck, clavicle, and chest as he proceeded to remove her buttoned shirt. 

Amethyst eyes narrowed at the sight of a very sensual laced black bra. Taiki gently groped one firm breast and began massaging it while he grazed his teeth on top of the other already perked one. Setsuna moaned and pressed her hips upwards as she enjoyed the return of affections.

Grinning, Taiki removed the bra and admired the beauty of Setsuna’s perfectly tanned breasts and her light, coffee-colored nipples. Hooding his eyes once more, Taiki proceeded to suck Setsuna’s swollen nipples.

“You are so beautiful, Time Hermit.”

Setsuna was having the hardest time keeping her composure. Her body involuntarily jerked against Taiki’s. Her drenched, pulsating sex requested immediate attention. 

“Please,” the glassy eyed Time Keeper begged Taiki. “This is…maddening. I want to feel it inside me...” she continued between heavy breaths. 

Nodding, he recognized the infuriating and demanding heat emerging from between Setsuna’s legs. 

“I’m more than willing to grant your wishes my lady, but I need some time to recover. In the meantime, I will take good care of you, Setsuna.”

Getting on his knees, Taiki closed his eyes and a warm mauve light engulfed his body. Setsuna’s eyes flickered with fascination as she witnessed how Taiki’s masculine form turned female. Once the transformation was completed, Taiki opened her eyes and stared at a dumbfounded Setsuna.

“Fascinating,” Setsuna whispered.

“I hope you don’t mind this form,” Taiki said sheepishly.

“Absolutely not,” replied Setsuna, mesmerized by the now curvy breasts and hips of the Star Light. Setsuna flustered at the several arousing thoughts that poured into her mind that involved sex with a female partner.

Lowering herself, Taiki licked and kissed her way down Setsuna slender’s abdomen. In a few tucks she removed Setsuna’s knee-length skirt and added it to the scattered clothes on the floor. Taiki swallowed hard at the entrancing black laced panties and their matching laced, black, floral-patterned thigh-high garter stockings. The inviting, and conveniently situated, opening in the vaginal area of the panties made Taiki grin.

“Were you anticipating something was going to happen between us tonight, or do you normally wear these alluring, sexy intimates?” Taiki kidded.

Setsuna giggled and gave Taiki a sheepish, yet excited look that made her heart throb with excitement. The Time Hermit, with her relaxed, glowing, and charming features looked ravishing.  
Once witnessed, Taiki knew she couldn’t ever get enough of this Sailor Pluto. Setsuna felt good, happy, and safe around the brunette, and Taiki wanted to make sure that those feelings were everlasting.

Taiki’s hand surveyed Setsuna’s long and soft legs with an imploring and doting caress.

The brunet grazed her fingernails through lace and groped Setsuna’s mesmerizing thighs before massaging over Setsuna’s warm and wet sex. Lowering herself, Taiki grazed her lips over Setsuna’s slick ones. Taiki moaned in ecstasy as she inhaled Setsuna’s intoxicating, musky aroma.

“Time for me to devour this exotic delicacy,” Taiki declared as she repositioned herself and held Setsuna’s legs apart.

Taiki’s eyes quirked at the acknowledgement of Setsuna’s warm and throbbing sex. The brunet savored the rich, slick juices of Setsuna’s damp pussy. 

Setsuna gasped as she felt warm, soft lips against her skin. Sailor Pluto struggled to focus her eyes on Taiki as the poet teased Setsuna with torturous movements.

Setsuna couldn’t help the moans, pants and occasional jerks her body performed as she felt the shocks of electricity that Taiki’s touches sent through her body. Taiki grinned at Setsuna’s struggle. 

“You are so stunning, Time Hermit,” Taiki assured her as she teased Setsuna’s clitoral lips and grazed her teeth against aroused olive skin. 

“Oh Maker, please… stop teasing me…” Setsuna whispered in a daze as she begged the brunet to fulfill her wish.

Grinning, Taiki inserted her tongue inside of Setsuna’s inner labia. Caught by surprise, Setsuna gasped and jerked back her head when Taiki licked and sucked her needy sex. The fascinating sensations Taiki’s lips, tongue and teeth could produce were unreal; they felt unbelievably incredible. 

Setsuna suddenly recalled how Michiru had told her how much she loved cunninlingus and how performing such act could be so surreal and delightful for both partners. Back then, she had been quite skeptical of the Sea Senshi’s confession and the oral sex’s said wonder, but now, now she knew what Michiru meant. And, how she wished she had been exposed to this wonderful phenomenon before.

Heavy breathing and moaning, Setsuna found herself holding onto the couch as Taiki intensified the rhythm with which she hungrily ate Setsuna’s lady garden. By that time, Taiki had granted special ministrations to Setsuna’s swollen clitoris. Unable to struggle against her release anymore, Setsuna’s body spasmed and trembled as she came. 

Taiki whimpered at Setsuna’s pleased noises and kissed Setsuna’s excited organ as she backed down and knelt before the verdant-haired woman. Seeing how the wise woman climaxed was poetry in motion for the oldest Kou. Never had Taiki imagined that this surreal woman could be visaged in a more celestial form.

“What an enchantress…” Taiki clamored at the sight of the disheveled, panting woman.

The brunette gave her lover a tender smile as she soothingly stroked Setsuna’s trembling legs, “Are you alright Pluto?” 

“Yes.” stuttered Setsuna as she tried to regain her breath.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pleased, very pleased...” Setsuna replied with a soft, satisfied tone. Yawning, Setsuna felt an unfamiliar wear on her body.

Taiki giggled, “Are we calling it a night already?”

Setsuna forced her eyes open and stared at the beautiful brunette before her. Yes, she was tired, but the truth was that for countless years she had yearned to experiment what she was now with another being. Living with people so sexually active as Haruka and Michiru could be dangerous for those that sought celibacy. 

The couple’s love noises and Michiru’s frequent sex talk, had made the Keeper of Time quite curious about the perks of sexuality. The orgasm Taiki had made her reach was of a completely different kind compared to the far lesser ones she usually felt when she obliged to her carnal needs. 

“Not yet.”

Giving a pleased nod, Taiki began fingering Setsuna. Sliding two of her fingers inside Setsuna’s aching sex made the Time Keeper jerk back her head in delight once more. Taiki’s free hand grazed on the dark green mons pubis and Setsuna’s slick external labia. Dazed crimson eyes struggled to remain open as the fascinated poet fingered Setsuna senseless.

“You like this?” asked Taiki as she sought Setsuna’s approval.

Moans and whimpers were the only noises that emerged from Setsuna’s lips. The disoriented nods between Setsuna’s raggedy pants were the approval Taiki needed to continue. Deciding to up her game, Taiki proceeded to penetrate Setsuna’s hot sex with three fingers. The Time Keeper’s hungry vagina devoured them with ease. Taiki rubbed Setsuna’s swollen clitoris as she kissed and nibbled her thighs. With each passing second Setsuna felt more and more detached from the living realm.

Pushing Taiki’s head closer to her and digging her nails into Taiki’s hair, Setsuna thrust her hips in a quicker fashion and forcefully jerked her head back as she came again. 

Wet with vaginal juices and sweat, with aroused heaving and consumed with sexual longing, Setsuna’s body jerked back and forth uncontrollably as she kept moaning and screaming Taiki’s name and enunciated how wonderful her orgasm felt.

“Are you alright, Setsuna?” Flustered and hot, Taiki paused to ensure his new lover was alright. 

Trying to get a hold of her breath, the still lightheaded Setsuna nodded slowly. 

Slightly frowning at her torn scrunchie, Taiki put her bothersome loose hair behind her. Being conscious of Setsuna’s needed recovery, she closed her eyes and concentrated her powers onto shapeshifting once more.

Only catching a glimpse of the brunette’s baffling transformation this time, Setsuna squinted her eyes at the dazzling light. When she opened her eyes, male form Taiki knelt before her.

“How can you do that?” she asked with a raspy voice.

Taiki chuckled. “Believe it or not, it’s easier for me and my brothers to remain in male forms in the Milky Way,” he began explaining and smiled at Setsuna’s cute head tilting. “It’s hard for us to keep our female bodies, our natural forms, for a long time. It consumes too much energy.”

“If so… didn’t you just now tax energy turning back to female?” Setsuna tried comprehending Taiki’s reasoning.

“Yes. But I didn’t want to leave you unsatisfied… and I wanted to test a theory.”

“A theory?”

“If shapeshifting could revert the natural male handicap of flaccidity caused by ejaculation,” Taiki lightly joked as he pointed to his penis.

Feeling a rekindled heat take over her, Setsuna gave Taiki a sultry look once more. 

“How about I assist you in that hypothesis?” she asked enticingly.

Taiki’s cheeks flushed when Setsuna began playing with her erect nipples and voluptuous breasts. His penis became erect quickly.

“Masturbate,” Setsuna ordered. 

The flustered poet gulped as he was taken by surprise, “I-I beg your pardon?”

“Please…while I do the same.” Setsuna begged in the most alluring voice she could produce.

Taiki winced at how the salacious Setsuna lowered one hand and began teasing her hot sex. Lubricating his penis, Taiki obeyed Setsuna, and began jerking his cock back and forth, causing Setsuna to whimper in gratification. Biting her bottom lip, Setsuna found impossible not to feel excited at her partner’s motions. Rolling her eyes backwards in bliss, she imagined how delightful it would feel to have Taiki’s robust dick inside of her. Titillated and horny, Taiki quickened his handjob. 

Setsuna’s heart fluttered in excitement. She was captivated by Taiki’s handjob and the enraptured moans resulting from it. Setsuna dismally realized she had to stop Taiki from his absorbed self-indulging before he came if she wanted to extend her playtime with him. 

“Now, now, you’re not allowed to cum just yet, dear Taiki,” Setsuna instructed as she took his hands away from his cock. Getting on all fours, Setsuna showed her curvaceous buttocks to the aroused brunet. Taiki gazed at the throbbing wetness of his lover’s.

“I want it inside me,” Setsuna implored as she rocked her hips from side to side in a tantalising manner.

Positioning himself behind Setsuna, Taiki grabbed his penis and began teasing Pluto’s slick and needy opening with his pulsating cock.

Setsuna moistened her lips with her tongue and moaned in anticipation. “Please,” Setsuna urged as she began to get unnerved by his provocation, “I want it inside, Maker.”

Taiki placed his cock against Setsuna’s moist opening and shoved it inside her vagina effortlessly. Taiki hooded his eyes at the inviting, slick, and pulsating warmth his dick encountered. Setsuna’s vagina was more than ready for him.

Using Setsuna’s wide hips as leverage, Taiki thrust his cock back and forth into Setsuna’s moist and hungry vagina. Panting, moaning, and whimpering Setsuna was completely enthralled. She enjoyed the arousing feeling Taiki’s erect cock caused in her as it moved back and forth inside her hungry canal. 

“You feel so good inside me Taiki,” Setsuna whimpered as she surrendered to the millions of arousing pulsations Taiki’s cock caused through her body.

Hot amethyst eyes gazed at Setsuna’s round buttocks and at his penis as it entered and exited the voluptuous woman’s wet sex. Setsuna’s perky breasts rocked back and forth as Taiki kept shoving his cock into her. 

With a crooked grin, the licentious Setsuna rocked herself from side to side and back and up in maddening motions that were driving Taiki mental.

“Setsuna… you feel… so… good,” Taiki groaned between mouthfuls of air as he enjoyed the exquisite feeling Setsuna’s soaked and tight canal caused his entire being. By now, he had a hard time articulating words, thinking, or even keeping his eyes open for the matter.

With a salacious wave of moans and pants, Setsuna tensed as she came again, tightening her pulsating vagina and moving frantically back and forth.

“Cosmos-sama!” she screamed between whimpers and breaths of air.

Setsuna’s maddened, deft movements made Taiki unable to delay his climax any longer. Holding tighter to her, he fastened his pace, coming as well. Between moans and gasps, Taiki tensed as his twitching cock filled Setsuna with warm sperm. Setsuna cried in pure ecstasy as she felt the brunet overpowering her and how her wetness mingled with the overflowing love juices of her lover.

Cries emerged from the over-excited Sailor Pluto as she thrust herself back and forth; her sybaritic vagina sought to devour more of the poet’s still erected cock and its seminal fluid. Clenching his teeth, Taiki tried his best to keep his erection going, or just trying not to faint for that matter. 

His raggedy respirations became faster as Setsuna’s bountiful motions and clenching vagina made him reach climax once more. Grunting, he pushed his hypersensitive, electrified cock rapidly into Setsuna, ejaculating once more inside of her. Setsuna and Taiki’s moans and pants of pure bliss filled the room with a come-hither melody. 

Between moans and grunts, the overexerted Taiki let go of Setsuna and fell back on his butt. The exhausted couple heaved rapidly as their lungs ached for air. 

It took Setsuna a few minutes for the trembling and the shortness of breath to lessen.

Strenuously, the heavy-eyed Setsuna looked at the worn out, slumbering Taiki. Even then, his now flaccid cock still throbbed lightly. Unbeknown to Setsuna, dragging her exhausted body towards Taiki required far more effort than she ever expected. 

Finally reaching him, Setsuna accommodated next to Taiki and observed the brunet in silent amusement as she fixed some unruly hairs off his face and body. She slightly tilted her head as she tried to recall when Taiki had ended up with his hair loose. 

The smell of sweat, semen, and her very own musky scent drowned the place. She had to admit, they were odors she would have never imagined to be so arousing and gratifying. Giving her new lover a kiss on the head, she moved her sight to the window where she could see part of the bright moon, object to much of her veneration. 

The surreal sensations her overwhelmed body, heart, and mind were going through were still too much to comprehend. Never had she thought of sharing the intimacy she just did with someone she had feelings for, let alone someone she had considered an enemy or a threat many moons ago. 

Yet, now, this special person laid next to her as her lover. 

And, for some inexplicable reason, it frightened her to be without. 

Just as memories of the desolation that always waited for her return at the Doors of Time began flooding her mind, she was welcomed by Taiki’s warm, sleepy embrace. Setsuna’s unfeigned heart fluttered once more. 

Was this just some hopeless infatuation they shared? Or could there really be possibility of something more between them? 

Setsuna winced as thinking further about the matter only made her exhausted head throb. Unable to answer those questions, or know what destiny had prepared for them, she decided the least she could do was cherish the afterglow of what transpired. 

Taking a deep breath, the content sailor senshi closed her eyes and allowed Taiki’s soothing heartbeat aid her to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I want to thank DominaRegina for her proofreading~ and all of you for your continuous support :)


End file.
